Veni, Vidi, Vici
by Sky-Riot
Summary: A runaway child, who only sought to be loved and accepted, ended in a world she was unfamiliar with and before she knew it, was risking her life to save this very world from its oncoming doom. AlistairxF!Warden
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_"Deus dormit_  
_Et liberi ignem faciunt_  
_Numquam extinguet_  
_Ne expergisci possit._

_Omnia dividit_  
_Tragoedia cara_  
_Amandaque_

_Et nocte perpetua_  
_In desperatione_  
_Auroram videre potest_  
_Manet tempus expergiscendi."_  
_– __**Somnus, Final Fantasy Versus XIII**_

* * *

There was a low, rumbling sound that came from the night sky, signifying of an approaching storm. It didn't take long until the droplets of water fell from the sky and drenched the once dry empty streets. The pitter-patter of rain was usually a comforting and calming sound but it was anything but that right now. If ever, it only made her feel worse, her mood going down the drain even more.

The wind gave off a soft howl and she listened to it with a blank expression, fiddling with her cellphone absently. The wooden bench she sat on was uncomfortable though it would have to do as she waited patiently for the bus.

_1:30 A.M._, the time on the bright screen of the phone showed. The last bus would be coming soon, three minutes from now, she guessed.

Jaclyn habitually looked at the far end of the road to her left side, where the bus would be coming from. Like she had expected, she saw nothing. The night was dark and cold with nothing but her occupying the empty streets. Normally, she would have feared for her safety, being alone at a very late hour, but her fear was overcome with gloom instead. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had done a long time ago and they slightly ached. She blinked rapidly once she felt herself shedding tears once again. She adjusted the wool scarf wrapped around her neck, burying half of her face on it.

She felt so useless, unwanted, as if her existence was nothing but a waste and of naught.

Her chest started feeling tight again and a sob almost escaped from her lips. She took deep breaths instead and although it almost did nothing, it did help.

_It's fine. It'll be all right._

Her fingers started feeling cold and clammy though she paid them no mind as she stared into thin air, silently wondering if this was for the best. Wasn't she running away from her problems?

A wry laugh comes out from her throat. She'd rather die than suffocate all her life in that wretched place. This was fine.

_It'll be all right._

"_Meow._"

She flinched and almost let out a screech at the sudden sound, her eyes visibly growing wide and heart beating rapidly in surprise. She quickly looked to where the sound came from and let out a relieved sigh.

It was only a cat. The cat was sitting calmly not far from her. For a moment, she could only stare at it, wondering where it came from. The feline stared back at her, as if scrutinizing her with morbid curiosity. Ah, but it was just a cat. It wasn't possible. It let out another mewl, this time approaching her and was already brushing its head against her left leg.

"Well, hello there, little fella. What are you doing here?" She murmured silently as she brushed her fingers against its black fur. Her eyebrows furrowed once she felt its fur dry, not wet like she had anticipated. She took a look outside the bus shelter that covered her from the rainy weather.

It was still raining.

"That's strange…"

The cat paid her no heed, however, as it continued to purr in contentment at the attention she was giving it. Her confusion instantly disappeared once it jumped on her lap, surprising her but didn't push it away. It looked up at her, showing eerie glowing gold eyes. She found herself gazing at them and found it hard to look away, as if she was hypnotized.

"Pretty," she commented as she scratched the back of its ear and it purred back in approval. She noticed the lack of collar around its neck, which she found even stranger. It looked too groomed to be a stray and its fur was smooth, not lanky. And those eyes…if it really was just an ordinary stray cat, my, it was truly a beautiful cat.

"Are you here to keep me company while I wait for the bus?" She asked.

It merely blinked up at her and then let out a curt mewl as it pawed on her right knee. Without a warning, it jumped off her lap, landing silently on the cement floor. She merely watched it with silent disappointment, wondering if she scratched it too hard. It turned to her, blinking its eyes. Somehow, she got the feeling that it was beckoning her to follow it. A mental image of a _maneki-neko_ crosses her thought. What a weird thing to even think of at the moment, really.

The cat started pawing on her boot closest to it, mewling rather persistently when she made no move to follow it.

Her eyes looked back at the road, checking to see if the bus was coming, and then looked back at the screen of her phone to check the time.

_What the hell. Where's the bus?_

She looked at her phone and back at the cat that looked at her silently, tail swishing behind it.

A resigned sigh escaped from her lips and she stood up while she grabbed the huge messenger bag she brought with her. Well, since the bus wasn't here yet, she might as well follow the cat. As long as she didn't wander too far from the bus stop it'd be fine. The cat was immediately on its feet and ran out of the bus shelter. She followed it, quietly wondering if she had gone insane. It had stopped raining, fortunately. It was odd since she thought it would turn into a terrible storm. She didn't have time to ponder on that thought as the cat started mewling once again.

The night was eerily quiet now as she followed the cat. The only sound she could really hear was the echo of her heels as she walked on the cemented sidewalk. The shadows around her seemed to be stretching out to her and all of a sudden looked sinister. The lamppost towering over her flickered on and off and her heart started thumping in fright.

The cat was nowhere to be found, too, causing her to panic inwardly. Her eyes started darting back and forth as she observed her surroundings. There was nothing but her in the lonely streets, yet she felt like someone was looking at her, eyeing her like a prey. She slowly pulled out a flick knife she hid in one of the pockets of her coat. She flipped it open, the tip of the blade glinting when the dim light of the lamppost hit it.

A strange hissing sound caught her attention. Her whole body went rigid and stiff, eyes growing in alarm and fear. She turned her head quickly to where she heard the sound come from. She saw nothing but a dark corner, untouched by any of the dim-lit lampposts. Her lips quivered when she felt movement from there, involuntarily taking a step back.

"W-Who's there?" She demanded with a stutter, silently cursing herself for stuttering. If someone were to attack her, she hoped she remembered all those painful wushu training lessons her parents forced her into taking.

There was only a rustling sound, not from the trees, but of feet. There was also the sound of metal clanking and another violent hiss that had her recoiling back. Her grip on the knife she held tightened as she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. A strong scent of decay filled the air and she almost wretched once she smelled it. She coughed, swallowing whatever contents that she was about to spew.

"What the hell is that –"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as a silent scream formed on her mouth. She almost stumbled as her wide eyes stared at whatever was standing before her. An inhuman guttural growl echoed around the place, mixed with menacing hisses that she thought could only be heard from horror movies.

Three creatures stood a few feet away from her and there were unlikely humans because of their demonic-like appearance. Their skin was decaying and oozed of a unfathomable foul scent. They were wearing metal armour that reminded her of the medieval times or videogames she would play once in a while. There were splotches of black stains and what seemed to be molds on their armour, whether they were stains or not, she did not know. Their faces were something she could never forget and would possibly leave her sleepless for nights. Their eyes were white and bulging and they had fangs that were yellowed and had acidic-like saliva dripping from it.

She was petrified in fear, unable to move or react in spite of the alarms in her head that told her to do so. She was in danger, she needed to run away.

The creature who appeared to be armoured more so than the other two let out a hideous snarl and without warning, came running towards her, a crude, savage-looking blade in its hand. She finally snapped out of it and she made a run for it, shrieking in fright as the blade almost hacked her. Her measly flick blade was no match to the blades they carried with them. She knew her only option was to run away. Their footsteps were heavy and loud though fast in spite of the heavy-looking armour they wore.

"Someone help me!" She screamed heavily.

But there was no one around. No one could hear her in spite of the houses around the area. Tears had already shown itself to her and she didn't even bother wiping them away in fear of her life. She felt a clammy gauntleted hand grab her arm and forcefully pulled her back.

They caught up to her.

She was going to _die_.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked hysterically, flailing in an attempt to push the monster away. But its grip on her was too strong and she finally let out a terrified sob, her eyes wide with fear and terror.

_Please._

Someone.

_**Help me.**_

There was a sudden bright light that surrounded her. The monsters squealed loudly, seemingly to be inflicted with pain. She felt herself falling and only noticed that a hole underneath her had formed out of nowhere. Gravity clawed at her, pulling her down. She could hear the pained screams of the monsters, as if something had attacked it. She wasn't able to see what had caused it to scream in agony as the darkness pulled her even deeper into oblivion.

The last thing she remembered seeing was the haunting golden eyes of the cat that watched her from above until she could no longer see.

_"Your journey starts from here."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys! This is Sara! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It is such a relief to find people taking an interest in this story in spite of the slight AU in this story. I've always wanted to write a story such as this and Dragon Age seemed such the perfect opportunity. Thank you once again and I hope you keep reading! Here's the second chapter. Alistair will appear on the next chapter, I promise. Also, minor spoilers for the Dragon Age novels "The Stolen Throne" and "The Calling", for those who have not read them yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters. This fanfiction and Jaclyn, however, I do own.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,  
I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm.  
I shall endure.  
What you have created, no one can tear asunder."_

**_― Trials 1:10_**

* * *

The group could only watch in awe and bewilderment as they gazed at the bright light that came from the sky. The light landed on the ground, the earth beneath them shaking. Dust and dirt flew everywhere at the impact and Duncan had to cover himself with his arms. His companions that were around him scattered around for shelter, weapons drawn in case they were attacked. It took a few seconds until everything had settled down. There were flickers of electricity that sparked once in a while and the subtle stench of something burnt filled the air.

"Duncan, are you all right?" Denis, one of the Orlesian Grey Wardens that came with him, asked with concern, readily walking to the commander's side. The man had a long, greying hair that was braided hastily behind him. The years he had lived were showing on his face though he remained to be one of the strongest warriors he had met. He was already gripping on his greatsword.

"Yes," the Rivainni commander answered as he looked at the sight before them. He drew his weapons out, one longsword and the other a dagger he remembered his former commander had given him once he joined the Grey Wardens. The memory had happened a long time ago but it was still clear in his mind.

"What was that?" Trystan asked, his Orlesian accent thick. Unlike Denis, Trystan had his hair cut short. His beard, however, made up for it and was styled in that rather odd Orlesian style that Duncan would never understand its appeal. The man held his trusty longsword and Grey Warden shield in his arms proudly.

They all looked at the scene in front of them. A hole so big they could fit two bodies of ogres was now on the ground. There was still electricity sparking as they walked closer to the sight.

"Definitely not darkspawn," Trystan muttered. "Can't feel them."

Trystan was right, Duncan definitely could not feel or hear the familiar humming sound that came whenever darkspawn were nearby. However, that did little into making him feel better as they warily looked at the hole.

"Stay on your guard," he told the two. "I will see what it is."

The two shared a look but said nothing in protest. They merely gripped their weapons tightly in their grasp, ready to retaliate if someone were to attack them. Duncan slowly made his way to the hole. The dirt beneath his boots was soft and was slowly turning into mud as puddles of water mixed with it. He readied his dagger as he peeked at the deep hole and found himself holding his breath. His eyes grew wide once he saw what was inside the hole.

It was a girl.

His stance had relaxed once he was sure that he was in no danger though he did not take his weapons away. Denis and Trystan soon joined him, both obviously confused at what they found.

"You're telling me that girl literally fell from the _sky_?" Trystan asked in disbelief as he looked at the girl. "Andraste, first a Blight, now a girl falling from the sky?"

"A mage, you think?" Denis asked, warily looking at the girl that seemed to be unconscious at the moment. "Strange clothing, however. I've heard rumours about the Witch of the Wilds. You think it's her?"

Duncan vaguely remembered something that King Maric had mentioned to him once when they were traveling in the Deep Roads when he was but a young brash lad.

_"We met an old woman, a witch who saved us. She gave me a warning. She told me that a Blight was coming to Ferelden."_

An old woman, he mentioned. But this was a young girl, probably still in her early adulthood. It couldn't be her, then. Before he knew what he was doing, Duncan was already climbing down the hole, much to the surprise of his companions. The girl was helplessly sprawled on the dirt, definitely unconscious. Denis was right, her clothing was strange and did not seem to be of Chasind or someone who lived in the wilds. If ever, she appeared to be clean and did not smell of dirt or wet dogs he himself had classified Ferelden with.

"Is she alive?" Denis asked.

"Yes," Duncan replied almost immediately.

He then went to lift the girl up in his arms with ease, ignoring the mud that had caked her clothes. Her bag slid to the side that almost made him lose his balance. He heard twigs snapping as someone approached him. Trystan came into view, his sword and shield already on his back.

"Here, allow me." The man took the bag away from him and almost sputtered once he felt the weight of the bag.

"What in the _Maker_ is inside this bag?" He huffed, slinging the strap of the bag around his form. He then climbed up the hole, with Denis already offering his hand out to pull him up. The two of them helped the commander as they took the girl from his arms and then him.

"Well, she doesn't look like she's a mage to me," Denis commented, more to himself. "Then again, you can't tell with them mages."

"Don't be ridiculous. She looks too groomed to be a mage from this area. Definitely not a Fereldan either. She doesn't reek of wet dogs," Trystan said with both disdain and relief.

"True. Smells of sweet vanilla." He then turned to Duncan. "What should we do to her, Duncan?"

"Let's head back to camp and get her some medical help. The sun is setting anyhow." He let out a long, ragged breath. "This will certainly raise some suspicious looks."

"I was about to say that, actually. Ah, but if she really were a mage, perhaps we can ask that ex-templar newbie to verify if she truly is one or not?"

"Your obsession with mages is staggering, Denis," Trystan said dryly. He then made a move to adjust the bag around him as a frown showed itself on his face. "Maker, whatever she has here surely is filled with heavy stones. 'Tis like carrying a bag of bricks!"

Duncan smiled despite himself and started walking back to Ostagar. Denis carried the girl in his arms with ease though he knew that if they walked for too long, he wouldn't be able to do so for long. It was around nightfall once they reached Ostagar. There were more soldiers around the gate that separated the ruined fortress from the wilds. Perhaps they had seen the light that came from the sky and immediately assumed the worse. One of the soldiers saluted to him, instantly recognizing him.

"Grey Wardens, you have come back," the man said. "You seem to be fine. Did you encounter any difficulty through your scouting?"

"Aside from a few darkspawn, no. Not entirely."

"Did you by any chance see that light that came from the sky? Everyone thought we were under attacked. More scouts have been sent around the perimeter to see what had happened."

"We were around that area when that happened. It was simply nothing," the Grey Warden commander told the soldier.

Denis and Trystan looked at each other at that though did not say anything about the obvious lie.

"I see. No matter. The king has been expecting you, commander."

The soldier paused when he noticed the girl Denis carried in his arms.

"We found her in the wilds, she needs medical help immediately," Duncan explained before the man could even ask.

"Ah, but of course. Go right ahead."

The soldier stepped aside with a salute and let them in. The wooden gate opened as they approached and once they were inside Ostagar, it closed behind them. Duncan led his two companions to the infirmary. There was a lot of beds scattered about and soldiers moaning in pain. There were unfortunate ones where their foot or arm was lost, bandaged with a white cloth.

"Ah, Grey Warden commander, did you need something?"

One of the nurses noticed their group approaching. She walked up to them and saw the girl Denis carried in his arms. As if she put piece by piece together, she led them to an empty, clean bed.

"Put her here," she instructed the Orlesian man.

Denis carefully put the girl on the bed. The nurse was instantly on the girl's side, checking her pulse and temperature. She examined her body, checking if she had internal bleeding or not.

"She's in perfect condition," she finally said after a thorough examination. "Unconscious but well. Where did you find her?"

"In the wilds. She was unconscious by the time we found her." It was Trystan who supplied the answer, dropping the girl's belongings by the side of the stretcher she lied on.

"Passed out from stress, from what I could tell. She'll be awake in no time, however. Tomorrow, the most?" The nurse said as she felt the girl's forehead. "You can leave her here if you'd like. We have a tent that we can supply for her though it's nothing fancy, I assure you."

"It's fine. We'll come back to check up on her tomorrow then. If anything else happens, please let us know."

The nurse gave them an assertive nod before they were ushered away. The trio were forced to leave, seeing as they still needed to report to the king.

"Well, I suppose you're going to meet with the king now, hm?" Denis asked.

"Yes," he said. "There is still much to do. I believe Teyrn Loghain wants to discuss what our plans will be for the oncoming battle."

Trystan snorted at that. "Like that man is willing to trust you with his plans. That man does not trust us one bit and foolishly thinks all Orlesians are out to get them Fereldans. A foolish man, truly. He thinks this is no Blight."

"That's what we're here for, isn't it? Prove 'im wrong," Denis remarked.

Duncan listened quietly to their conversation. Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, the renowned Hero of River Dane, was the man who had helped King Maric the Saviour drive the Orlesians away from Ferelden. Minstrels and bards sung of his heroic acts and while the man truly looked that of a great warrior, his continued suspicions towards them Grey Wardens were maddening. He had not changed since their last meeting when the Rivainni commander was younger though his hatred at that time was understandable.

"You two get some rest then. We shall talk later."

The two nodded in understanding and bid him goodbye as they went back to their own camp. He watched them go before his eyes looked back to where the girl they found was. He let out a tired sigh and started walking to the king's camp.

He only hoped that the girl brought them no trouble.

* * *

Darkness.

She was surrounded with nothing but darkness. She could barely even see herself as she desperately tried to find some source of light. Her heart thumped wildly on her chest as she heard a menacing hiss echo around her. A terror-stricken scream broke out from her lips when she felt someone grab ahold of both of her arms. She struggled against them but could not push them away however hard she tried to do so.

A familiar foul stench filled her nostrils and she resisted the urge to puke when the stench grew stronger. She turned her head and screamed bloody murder when she saw the monsters that had attacked her moments ago. Their fangs stared menacingly at her, as if mocking her. Their savage-looking blades were drawn and she stared in horror as they lifted it in an act to slash through her flesh.

Jaclyn woke up with a start. She was drenched with sweat, her breaths coming out ragged and fast.

A dream. It was only a dream.

Once that thought had processed in her head, she realized that she was in a bed. She sat up quickly, the blanket falling to her waist once she moved. She found herself inside an unfamiliar tent.

"What?"

She quickly stood up and found her bare feet meeting dirt underneath her. She frowned in disgust as she sat back on the bed she was lying down on just a few seconds ago.

"Where…the hell am I?" She asked, more to herself. She took this time to observe her surroundings. The tent was small but enough to shelter a bed and herself. There was a makeshift table beside the bed where her messenger bag was conveniently placed. A chair was placed in the corner of the tent where her coat and dress were left hanging. It was only then that she realized that she was wearing clothes that did not belong to her. The dress fit her enough though a little too loose on the chest part. She resisted the urge to grumble at this knowledge though her grumblings ceased once she heard the tent flap curtain open. She quickly snapped her head in that direction and found a girl of her age come inside. The girl was humming to herself, carrying what seemed like a tray of food, and nearly let out a surprised yelp once she saw her.

"Ah! You're finally awake, ser!"The girl remarked once she had calmed herself down. "Are you feeling better now?"

Jaclyn couldn't help staring at the girl. Her eyebrows were furrowed with confusion when she saw the dress she was wearing. It looked outdated; something an ordinary woman would wear back in the medieval times.

"Who are you?" She found herself asking the stranger.

"I am one of the helpers here, ser. I just brought you your share of food before the soldiers eat it themselves," the girl explained easily. She walked further inside the tent and placed the tray down the makeshift table provided inside the tent.

"Soldiers?" She asked with a puzzled look. "What do you mean soldiers? What are you talking about?"

The girl faced her once again. Her light auburn hair was tied in a loose bun and it was then that she found her ears to be pointy. That was not normal.

"We're at Ostagar, ser."

She averted her attention away from the girl's ears and was baffled at what she heard.

"O-Ostagar? What? Are you joking?"

The girl had a look of concern on her face and she looked like she didn't know what to do. She fidgeted with her dress uncomfortably.

"I am not joking, m'ser. I am telling you the truth. Perhaps I should fetch for the doctor? You seem frenzied ―"

"Frenzied? No _shit_ I am! I just got attacked and then I wake up in a place I don't know, wearing clothes that only exist in medieval times and then you tell me we're in a _fictional_ place? Of course I'd be hysterical!"

"Ser―"

"What seems to be the problem here?"

The tent flap curtains were opened and two new people came inside the tent. Both Jaclyn and the unnamed girl looked at the entrance and found an older woman and a dark-skinned aged man standing by, observing them.

"I see that the young woman has finally woken up." It was the older woman who spoke first.

"Ah, doctor!" The girl exclaimed in relief.

"Nessa, you may leave us be. Thank you for your help."

The girl – Nessa – curtly bowed and left the tent in a rush and without any other word.

Jaclyn looked warily at the two new people in front of her. She habitually reached out for her flickblade but remembered that she was not wearing her own clothes. Still, it did not deter her from fighting back at any given moment.

"Worry not, child. We are not here to harm you," the woman spoke up with an assuring tone.

"Like I'd let you anyway," she said defiantly, eyes narrowed.

The woman merely gave her a calm look before she regarded the man that stood beside her. They shared a look, as if communicating telepathically.

"The Grey Wardens found you in Korcari Wilds a night ago and brought you here, child." The woman told her calmly.

"Grey Wardens? Korcari Wilds? Are you lying to me as well?"She accused with irritation though she suddenly mellowed down with exhaustion. She held her forehead weakly when she felt her surroundings sway. Just what the hell was going on anyway? Why did these people persist that they were in some universe that did not exist?

"Just…please tell me where I really am. Either that or I am still dreaming."

"Do you remember anything before you had passed out?"

She looked at the woman and faltered, as if she remembered something unpleasant.

"I-I was attacked by monsters. I don't know how to explain them but they don't look like humans. I thought I was going to die until I was sucked into a hole and…that's all I remember," she said.

"Monsters? Were their skin decaying or looked tainted by any chance?" It was the man who spoke this time and Jaclyn finally got a good look at him before her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Duncan?" She gasped out in disbelief.

Duncan seemed genuinely surprised at her exclamation. He turned to the doctor who gave him a sardonic look.

"I was not aware you two knew each other already, Duncan. Perhaps one of your Grey Warden recruits?"

"Will you give us some privacy, doctor?" Duncan asked, evidently avoiding the doctor's question.

"Of course."

Duncan waited until the doctor was gone and finally took a good look at the girl. Now that she was awake, he was able to observe her fully. She was no longer wearing those strange clothes from the previous night and now donned a dress that surely one of the nurses changed her into. Her porcelain-like and oval-shaped face was rather pretty, her lips a soft hue of roses. Her hair was long and ebony black that reached just past her elbows. She gave off a certain aura of exoticness and innocence. No doubt she was a sheltered girl and by the way she carried herself, from an able family at least. Still, it was hard to tell of what origin she was.

"This isn't happening. I'm dreaming, right?"She said.

"I assure you, this is no dream at all," he told her steadily.

"No. No! You're not real! Ostagar, elves, and certainly Grey Wardens don't exist! They're fictional! I-I―"

"You seem convinced that none of this is happening yet it does," he plaintively pointed out. "You are not from this country."

She faced him again and there was a resolute look on her face.

"I'm not from here at all. _I don't belong in this world at all_."

He watched the girl in silence, wondering what she had meant by that. _I don't belong in this world at all_, that phrase could mean anything. She didn't seem like she was lying for the terror and confusion on her face was obvious and he almost wondered if she was a ghost or a spirit of the Fade.

"Don't belong? Do you mind elaborating? And you seem to know my name when I have not mentioned it to you."

"I don't just know your name. I know who you are, your past, and your oncoming fate," she said vaguely, eyes shifting away. She brushed her hair backwards, pulling it away from her face.

"You are Duncan, son of Arryn and Tayana. You were born in Highever then moved to Orlais. You were a thief when your parents had died and were later on conscripted by your former commander, Genevieve. You are currently the commander of the Grey Wardens that are here in Ferelden." She watched his eyes grow wide at her proclamation though it soon changed to guardedness and alarm. He did not pull his weapon out, fortunately, and merely regarded her calmly.

"You know of my past. What else do you know?" He asked carefully.

She bit her lower lip, hesitating as she thought through her next words. She then finally looked at him straight in the eyes and with careful steadiness said, "The oncoming battle here at Ostagar will be a lost battle."

Her eyes glistened, showing the fear and horror in them.

"And the loss will be on your side."


End file.
